


Fallen Hero

by cashburgerwithfries, SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Family, feedback needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Summary: After their copulation on the beach, Fenton gets a glorious idea to spend more time with Della!
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for agreeing to help me continue the wonderful story you made for me, Sarah! This is only the first chapter, so stick around! Writing stories is definitely the best pastime for me! Thanks again 😊

Fenton paced about his room, restless hands stuffed into his pockets as he traveled the short distance between his potted ficus tree and the opposite wall over and over again, trying to think of something, anything to distract himself. He had tried everything, from work as Gizmoduck, scientific research, and even menial tasks, but no matter what he did, Fenton couldn't get Della Duck out of his head. How was he expected to keep himself away from her? Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful face. Asking him to live without Della was like asking him to live without oxygen. It was pure torture trying to do anything with this impossible task weighing heavy upon his shoulders. 

Still, motivation or no there were still chores to be done and they weren't gonna do themselves. He clicked on the small television set, another puff piece about Gizmoduck saving someone on the news playing as he watered his plant and plugged in a vacuum cleaner. The combined noises of the reporter on the tv and the vacuum sucking up copious amounts of dirt, easily overpowered the sound of firm knuckles knocking against his door. He continued his cleaning until his mother opened the door, walking in and waving at him. He shut off the vacuum, and looked at her, she obviously just came home from work, leather jacket crinkled and her hair disheveled from a long day of police work.

"Pollito? Before I forget, how did your date with that girl go? And when do I get to meet her?" Fenton opened his beak to answer, but she cut him off as she continued. "I hope she’s pretty enough for my son. Of course, looks aren’t the most important thing. What really matters is if she has a heart of gold. And if not, I don’t want you hanging around with her." She finished, crossing her arms and glaring at him meaningfully.

Fenton chuckles at this and does his best to reassure her.

"Por supuesto, M'ma! Esta muy linda y bella! First, we ate at the pier and talked for what seemed like hours. Then, we went for a walk on the beach, holding hands. I confessed I fell in love. And I’m pretty sure she felt the same way because, to my surprise, SHE KISSED ME!!!"

Ruth’s eyes widen and she hugs her son tightly. He’s too happy to care if he can’t breath!

"Que milagro, pollito! I’m so happy for you! Should she wear my wedding dress?"

Fenton smacks his forehead in disbelief

"M’ma, no manches! I can’t marry her after just one date! That’s insane! I’m pals with one of her kids. Can you imagine the 3 of them calling me 'Dad'? Wouldn’t that be kinda weird?"

Ruth laughs it off as Fenton worries about his current situation. He remembers exactly what happened last night and feels a small,barely noticeable erection coming on.

He grabs some science books Gyro had tasked him with memorizing that had fallen from his bedside table. Underneath them was a dusty old photo album. On the front and back of the album were some bunnies. Looking through it, he had the most wonderful, sneaky idea!

"M’ma, I don’t know if you’re too busy this week, but I wanted to ask if we can take a road trip like we used to when I was a kid, remember? Dr. Gearloose informed me we need to go to Tennessee for some reason and will be making plenty of stops.

Ruth smiles and recalls the last trip they took right before Fenton graduated high school. He was always so excited to go and she didn’t want to let him down. If it’s for his job, it should be fine. And if it wasn’t for his job and he’s just trying to sneak out, he should be allowed alone time. He’s 30 years old, for Pete’s sake!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer because Sarah was taking a long while to do her part. Sarah I did try my best to be patient and hopefully, you won’t be too upset. You can still help me with the next chapters if you want.

Mcduck Mansion Foyer 2:00pm

Huey was busy working on drawing a portrait of his mom holding a plate of fruit but Della was getting tired of staying still.

"How much longer, honey? Momma’s starting to feel cold."

Dewey and Louie watch Huey as he continues with the portrait when the phone rings and Louie answers it.

"Who dis? You want to talk to my mom? She’s busy posing for a stupid picture. Because my brother thinks he’s Michelangelo. Hold on, I’ll get her for you. Mom! It’s that guy you went on a date with!"

(How on earth would he know that?!? Someone’s getting their ass kicked!)

Louie brings the phone to Della and she asks for some privacy. The boys head to their room and Della starts chatting with her sweetheart.

"Hiya, Did you call for a little more afternoon delight? Because I’m so ready if you are! And don’t worry, this time I’ll bring plenty of lady condoms!"

After listening to his explanation as to why he called, she got a little confused.

“Wait, did you think this through?? How should I explain it to the boys? They could still miss me after just one week. Although it does sound amazing that you want to make memories with me. Don’t worry, I’ll think of something! I wanna see you too!"

She didn’t notice her uncle was standing in the doorway and he had heard it all. Her words reminded him of the first time he wanted to sneak out with Goldie. But she still found him repulsive so, long story short, it didn’t end well. He sits on the steps and signals Della to join him. Della hangs up the phone and pleads with him to distract her sons for a week.

"Lass, Donald had to distract them for 10 years! He would clearly do a better job! Besides, I need to leave the manor as well. I need to make my way to Tokyolk for a meeting with a new business partner, Dr. Shika."

(So he forgot that Donald is still deployed somewhere, but not about Tokyolk!

If it weren’t for Alzheimer’s, he’d be getting one hell of a beatdown!)

"Uncle, please take the children with you to Tokyolk. Huey told me how much he enjoyed being there with Gyro. And I bet Dewey and Louie would be overjoyed as well! Please?! I really need to see my boyfriend!!!"

Della didn’t wait around for an answer and rushes to her room to start packing a huge luggage. The phone rings again. This time Scrooge answers it and starts speaking fluent Japanese.

「こんにちは、志賀博士。もうすぐ行くところですが、甥っ子を連れて行くことになっています。大丈夫ですか？ありがとうございます！もうすぐそこに行きます！」

"Good afternoon, Dr. Shika. I was just about to go but now I’m supposed to bring my nephews along. Would that be alright? Thank you so much! We’ll be there soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Huey was so happy to be returning to Japan again for some time! He had so much fun exploring Tokyolk and couldn’t wait to see so much more of it with his brothers! Of course, he’ll need to look out for them and chase them down if they feel the need to run off!

Maybe not Louie, he would probably just eat his greedy little heart out. But Dewey? Dewey would go berserk with excitement!

It’s a good thing the girls weren’t around right now. They went on a cruise. And if they were here, it would probably be a little awkward since the boys were starting to feel affectionate toward girls.

Ok, they were going through puberty, got it? They started squeaking! And talking was SOOO not an option!

Unless it was an emergency, they wouldn’t say a word, for a few days at least. But that doesn’t mean they can’t go with their grand uncle to a beautiful country.

Besides, they don’t really know the language anyway so what does it matter if they stay silent? Dewey only knew a couple phrases because of watching anime and J-dramas.

One particular J-drama he found exciting was called Hana Yori Dango. It’s about a poor girl who gets accepted into a rich school and has a war with some spoiled snobs who basically run the place because of their bigshot parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della meets Mama Cabrera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone who uses Tumblr and AO3 going by the name of 1lilspark was a tremendous help with this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

So, Fenton was just prepping his car in his driveway with potential necessities he and Della would need on this exciting trip when she suddenly shows up to surprise him! He turns around when she beeps.

"Hey, I wasn’t sure how much to bring so I- That’s a HUGE camper!"

She looks at him with a playful grin, implying she knew exactly what she was doing and what she wanted. She wanted to feel his warmth again and ride him like a roller coaster!!!

"I know, right!?! I bought it downtown just a while ago so we don’t gotta stay in gross motels or anything like that. This is our home on wheels for the week!"

|   
  
---|---  
  
| 

Fenton smiles warmly at her and opens his arms for a hug. She runs to him and tackles him to the ground. Ruth was watching from the window and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce herself to her son’s girlfriend, so she did.  
  
"So, you’re the girl my son has been dating?” Ruth spoke or rather asked as she began studying Della from top to bottom, hoping with all her heart the young lady was a good match for her son. Della nodded her head happily at the question. She felt really excited to meet the mother of her hero. 

"Good morning Mrs. Cabrera. From what Fenton tells me, you are basically the perfect mother! He told me you’re a tough cop who doesn’t let the men order her around and he’s really proud of you."

Ruth looks at her son, who was standing right next to Della, holding her hand and grins coyly at him.

"I hope you’ll take plenty of pictures! I want to see everything! Oh and by the way you’re Della Duck aren’t you? I’m glad you’re back home safe. My team and I tried everything to find you.

Some people thought they saw rockets coming back from outer space and we thought you crash landed somewhere and lost your memory. Well, anyway, I’ll let you borrow my son for the week. But you both need to be careful alright? Do you wear protection?"

Fenton’s eyes widen in shock at her and Della could feel her cheeks flush.

"M'ma!" Fenton said with an equally pink flush spreading his cheeks.

"What, I just wanna make sure you’re being responsible, although if you were to give me grandchildren at some point, I wouldn’t complain."

As Ruth gave Fenton a wink, Della started thinking about just that. Starting a family with the man of her dreams sounded amazing. She wouldn’t let her impulses get the best of her again.

But maybe it’s a little too early to think about that. Anyway, she lost herself in the moment and didn’t realize Ruth had gone back inside.

"I am so sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable. Believe it or not, she’s not usually that nosy."

Della laughs it off, and thinks Ruth is really cool. "I can see why you’re so proud of her. She’s a strong willed woman. I wouldn’t mind calling her mom someday."

"What do you mean, Della? What about your mother?"

"Boy, I don’t wanna talk about her. Let’s just get out of here!"

And they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

"HOW IS THIS ANY BETTER THAN THE CLOUDSLAYER?!?!?! THE SLIGHTEST MALFUNCTION AND WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!!!!!!!!"

Huey screams at Gyro, who had just finished presenting his latest form of transportation, the droneglider!

Dewey just frowned at his older brother as he began to panic. Usually the older triplet was all for technological advancement but than again he had known first hand of the scientist’s track record.

“I reeaaally hate to say it, but Hueys right,” Dewey spoke as he flashed a stone cold stare at Gyro. “The odds of the droneglider gaining sentience and going rogue are pretty high.”

Gyro rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“My inventions aren’t disobedient,” Gyro challenged, “they’re merely misunderstood! Besides...”  
Gyro’s voice suddenly dropped a few octaves as it fell almost into a whisper.  
I had help this time. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the woman responsible for my diminishing arrogance. Her name is Gandra Dee and she is more brilliant than I!"

They hear the toilet flush

"Gyro, if I’m to be working with you, you oughta know I won’t put up with any funny business. "

She‘s surprised to see the triplets and makes a mistake when she speaks to Gyro again.

"You didn’t tell me you made clones, Doc! Where did you get the genes???"

Before any of the boys could respond, Gyro corrected Gandra’s mistake.

"They are not clones. They are triplet brothers and unfortunately, we don’t know who their biological father is. The mother is my boss’s niece and she went on a weeklong road trip with my intern."

As Gyro spoke, Gandra couldn’t help but let her eyes linger a bit on the triplets. She had heard Della had kids, though she had never expected this would be the way she’d meet them.

“Nice to meet you too” Huey said as he crossed his arms trying to see if this ‘Gandra’ was trying to work an angle.  
“I’m sorry...it’s just well...I was friends with your mother and I’m just trying to envision a resemblance to Della.”

The boys were not expecting that. How did this Gandra know their mother? Did they go to school together? Did they meet by chance somewhere? All they had to do was ask. Gandra started to explain how she knew Della.

“She used to help me babysit my neighbor’s kids sometimes. But that was waaay before you were born. We were still taking classes at USC. And did I mention we were roommates? We used to throw 'hidden' dance parties twice a week in our dorm! And when I say hidden, l mean only girls in our building because boys were not allowed in the girls’ dormitories."

At the mention of college girls and dance parties, Dewey’s eyes began to light up a bit. He had to know more as he began to open his beak.  
“I’m sure Miss Dee doesn’t have time for your questions.” Gyro spoke causing the female chicken to shake her head.  
“I don’t mind in the slightest, Della was...is...my best friend and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me telling her impressionable tweens about our wilder days. If only so they could give her the same headaches we would give old man Scrooge.”

Louie took mental note to use that moniker on his great uncle one day as Huey soon spoke up.

“And we would love to hear more but perhaps we could take this inquisition on the road? Tokyolk awaits.”


End file.
